Drinking Games
by writes4fun
Summary: When Casey throws a party, things get a little crazy after a few drinks. What will happen when the SVU team loses their inhibitions? E/O and M/F Melinda/Fin
1. Chapter 1

**SVU Squad room, 16****th**** Precinct, 5:07 P.M.**

Olivia Benson was just finishing up her paperwork when Casey Novak strolled into the squad room. They had just won their case-a girl had been raped by her boyfriend when she wouldn't have sex with him. He had left DNA, fingerprints, the whole nine yards. It was an open-and-shut case, and Casey wanted to celebrate.

"Party at my house," Casey announced to everyone. "Bring your own booze!"

The Captain came out of his office and raised his eyebrows at her. "I think I'm going to have to this one out, Casey, but you should have fun."

"Well, I'm in," said Olivia. "It's about time we celebrated something!"

"Same here," said Elliot, grinning slightly.

"Sure," said Fin.

"Why the hell not," quipped Munch from the corner.

"Did I miss something," said Melinda, who had just walked in.

"There's a party at my place," replied Casey.

"What time?" Huang had just come down the stairs in time to hear Casey's announcement.

"How 'bout eight?" she said.

Mutters of agreement filled the room as the unit started to pack up for the day.

**Novak Residence, 8:00 P.M.**

Elliot Stabler was bored as everyone had started to arrive; everyone, that is, except Olivia. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to the front door, and as it opened, he suddenly became _very_ happy. There was Olivia, in tight, low-waisted jeans and a low-cut vest with an almost transparent tank top underneath. His naughty train of thought was interrupted by Casey's high-pitched squeal.

"Damn, girl!" she exclaimed.

"Very sexy," Melinda agreed.

"Time to start the fun!" Olivia said enthusiastically.

Was it just his imagination, or did she wink at him? Olivia proceeded to sit down on the couch next to him, a little closer than necessary, but Elliot wasn't complaining. Just then, Fin, Munch, and Huang emerged from the kitchen, carrying as much alcohol as they could.

"And let the drinking games begin!" shouted Casey, pouring everyone a large cup of beer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, its characters, or anything else of importance.**

**Author's note: This is just going to be a cute, fun story, a teensy bit of smut, a little fluff, nothing too dramatic. Hope you liked the first chapter!**

"First up," said Munch, "is good ol' truth or dare. Let's start with Casey and go around in a circle. Truth or dare, Case?"

"Hmmm….I'll start out with truth. Don't want it to get too crazy too quickly."

"Well," said Fin, "I have a truth for ALL the girls: if you had to fuck one of us, who would it be? Casey goes first."

"Dammit, Fin!" exclaimed Casey. "Well, if it was a one-time thing, definitely Elliot, because of his body."

"Obviously," muttered Munch, faking being annoyed. "Melinda, you next."

""Sorry, Elliot," said Melinda, "but it would be weird doing it with a guy who has had five children."

Elliot chuckled and said, "Aww, c'mon, Melinda."

Melinda continued, "And I'm kinda afraid that Munch would start screaming out random conspiracy theories in the middle…"

"You caught me," said Munch sarcastically.

"No wonder his wives divorced him!" chimed in Olivia, which was followed by hoots of laughter from everyone.

"So I guess that means Fin," Melinda finished. "Your turn, Olivia."

"Alright, alright," said Olivia, "I can't decide between Elliot and Fin. Fin is sweet, but Elliot has a hot body. However, Elliot has a wife and FIVE freaking children. It's a toss-up. You know what? I'll just say Munch, so he doesn't feel so bad."

"What," said Munch, "You're not afraid you'll break my bony ass?"

"Of course I'll break your bony ass, Munch, I'll break your frickin' bed."

"Whoa, there, cowgirl, TMI," responded Munch. "Save it for the foreplay."

"Okay," Elliot interrupted, "Your turn, Melinda: Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"I've got one!" shouted Casey, clearly already a little tipsy. "If you had to kiss me, Olivia, or a dead body, who would you kiss?"

"Dead body," Melinda responded immediately, followed by many gagging noises, "eww"s and "yuck"s.

"What?" she asked. "There's no awkwardness, and nobody would know you kissed them.

"Moving on!" announced Munch, shuddering slightly. "Olivia: Truth or Dare?"

"I'm gonna be crazy, and say dare!"

"Yes!" said Casey, "I was hoping you would say that! You have to do a strip tease to your bra and panties for Elliot, then give him a three minute lap dance-a good one- and then make out with him horizontally for at least a minute and a half."

"Oh my god, Casey," Olivia said, "I don't even want to know how long you've been imagining that. C'mon! Elliot's married!"

"Actually, Liv," Elliot piped in, "I've been meaning to tell you, but Kathy and I are over. For good this time. Our divorce was finalized last Tuesday." Elliot looked down sheepishly, trying to hide the fact that-married or not- he wanted a frickin' lap dance.

"Unless you're chicken…" Casey said.

That did it.

"Chicken!" Olivia exclaimed. "I'll show you chicken."

She undid her hair and started to sway from side to side. Olivia slowly, slowly undid the buttons on her vest and shook it off, earning whistles from Munch and Fin. She was now in front of Elliot, taking off her tank top and revealing her incredibly toned abs and lacy black bra filled with her D-cups. Elliot's smile was replaced by a look of awe, and Olivia smiled naughtily. She undid the button and the zipper on her jeans, and then slid her hands under her pants, sliding them off. Elliot's eyes bugged out, and they weren't the only thing bulging. Olivia was wearing a lacy, ruffled, black thong that matched her bra.

"Oh yeah!" said Munch, laughing hysterically, drunk out of his mind.

"Shut up, Munch," muttered Elliot, but his mind had wandered elsewhere, lingering on Olivia's giant boobs dangling in front of him.

"Time for the dance," squealed Casey, who brought in a folding chair and commanded Elliot to sit on it.

Olivia, turned so that Elliot could see her butt, swung her hips from side to side and ran her hands down the length of her body. This almost made Elliot drool with anticipation. Olivia turned around and shimmied up and down, shaking her boobs in his face and sat in his lap, facing him. If Elliot wasn't aroused before, he sure as hell was now.

"You look like you've done this before, Detective Benson," Elliot whispered seductively in her ear.

Olivia winked at him, swinging her hips in a circle on his lap, closer and closer to him with every rotation, until they were practically squished together. She moaned dramatically, licking her lips slowly while cupping her breasts in her hands. Suddenly, she grabbed his hands and shoved them on her boobs. He groped her appreciatively, squeezing and grasping.

"All right," Casey said, "the three minutes are up. Now you have to go make out, lying down, on the couch. Oh, and Elliot has to take his shirt off." She grinned maniacally.

Olivia got up and let Elliot lay down on the couch first, lying down on top of him. She moved her mouth slowly towards his, and when they met, she plunged her tongue into his mouth. They were grinding up and down fiercely and passionately kissing. No one was laughing or joking anymore, they were all just staring with their mouths hanging open. This was no longer a dare, this was real. If someone didn't stop the drunken pair, they were going to do it in front of everybody on Casey's living room couch.

"Get a room, you two," said Fin.

Surprisingly, they did just that. Elliot stood up with Olivia's legs wrapped around him, his fingers tangled in her hair and walked into Casey's bedroom. The last thing anyone else saw was Olivia jumping onto Casey's bed as Elliot shut the door behind him.

"Wow…" said Munch.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review: question, comment, criticism, idea, anything! As you can see, this chapter was much longer than the first one. Hoped you liked it! I will try to update soon, but reviews speed up the process!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned SVU! But I don't. *sigh* Life is hard sometimes.**

**Author's Note: So many reviews thanks so much! You guys are great! I was going to work on a science paper, but since so many of you reviewed, I'll procrastinate some more :D.**

**P.S. Spoiler Alert! You wanted some Felinda, here it comes!**

"_Wow…" said Munch._

"Shitjusgotreal!" slurred Casey, ". PARTAYYY!" She was drunk out of her frickin' mind, as they all were. And since no one really cared what happened anymore, chaos erupted. Melinda pounced on Fin as quickly as possible, smashing her lips into his. Although taken by surprise, he was happy with this ordeal and wrapped his arms around her. Casey was definitely the most drunk of them all, so she threw off her shirt and started grinding against Huang. Being gay, he would have normally been very uncomfortable with this, but since he was drunk, he didn't give a shit, and he started slapping Casey's ass. Munch, feeling left out, grabbed a beer and curled up in the corner of the room, spouting out conspiracy theories as fast as he could.

"They are watching us with their radio communicators! The cameras! The cameras! Televisions contain wire-tapping devices! One minute you're watching Spongebob, the next minute they're listening to your phone calls! Calling! Calling! Big Brother is calling us! Don't listen to him, or he'll listen to you! Listening! Watching! Always watching! I'm watching! You're watching! You're watching you! How do you know they're not using you against yourself! Human nature is the worst weapon against mankind! They're using it against you! Instincts! Never follow your instinct, that's what they expect! Expected when? And how! How do they expect you, expect you to, expect, expectedness, expect…" At that moment, Munch barfed on the floor, coughed a few times, then passed out. Melinda and Fin had fallen of the couch by now and were rolling around on the floor, still making out. Casey was lying on top of Huang with her legs wrapped around him, laughing hysterically at nothing. Suddenly, they heard grunts and squeaking noises coming from the bedroom….

**Meanwhile, in Casey's bedroom:**

Olivia grinned in a drunken stupor, with 'I want to have sex with you right now' written all over her face. She made quick work of Elliot's pants button and undid the zipper with her teeth. She pushed him onto the bed, not that he needed much encouraging, and climbed on after him. Olivia snarled like a leopard, and with a wicked smirk, she oh-so-slowly pulled Elliot's boxers off. She put her hands on the inside of his thighs, and, just to mess with him, started to lick just below his belly button on his stomach.

"Shit, Liv!" he said, tortured. She smiled, and just when he thought she was going to stop, she grabbed him and squeezed hard.

"OH. MY. GOD I am going to kill you, Olivia Benson!" She stopped the hand job and started licking, but not allowing him to enter her mouth. Suddenly it was too much for him. He flipped her over, tore off her underwear, and pushed into her. They both moaned and started to kiss again. When it was over, they both passed out from exhaustion and alcohol. Outside, the party was just about to die down as well…

**In the living room:**

Melinda was lying slack-jawed on top of a topless, snoozing Fin, wearing nothing but her jeans, her boobs in his face. Casey had just finished fingering Huang and was lying on the couch in a puddle of her own vomit. Munch was still passed out in the corner, and Huang, after streaking around the house as a dare, was lying down naked, his face in a potted plant. This awkward group would have some interesting memories and a terrible hangover in the morning.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading please review! It speeds up the process, as you can see. 3 chapters in 3 days! Woohoo! The next chapter probably won't be until Saturday, like I said before, science paper : (. But some reviews may make that date a little sooner *wink wink nudge nudge* ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry! I know I said I would update on Saturday at the latest, but I had my science paper, then my computer got a virus (while I was trying to write the science paper), I was sick, and now I am writing on my sister's old laptop. So yeah. Crazy week. But, without further ado, I give you….. CHAPTER FOUR!**

Olivia woke up with a dry, cottony feeling in her mouth and a pounding headache. Her eyes were still closed, and she realized she was naked. _What the hell happened last night?_ she thought, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and turning over on her side to find someone lying next to her. When her eyes focused, she suddenly screeched, "HOLY CRAP! ELLIOT?" which woke Elliot and the rest of the house up. And then the events of the night before hit her. She groaned, realizing she had had sex with her partner.

"Wha-whasshappinin?" Elliot mumbled, and when he saw Olivia lying next to him, he jumped out of bed, not realizing he was naked.

"Elliot, please, put some clothes on," said Olivia. "Ugghh! What am I gonna do?"

**Meanwhile, in the living room….**

Fin was the first to wake up. He felt something warm and squishy on his face, and when he tried to open his eyes, he couldn't. Then Melinda woke up, sensing something trying move underneath her. She rolled off of Fin, and they both realized what had happened at the same time. Instead of feeling embarrassed and remorseful, they both smiled sheepishly, not afraid to admit they'd enjoyed it.

"Let's go get some coffee," suggested Melinda, "after I put a shirt on." She slipped her T-shirt over her head, and before they were about to walk out the door, they spied Huang, naked and face-down in a potted plant. Fin took a blanket off the couch and put it over him.

"I think we should spare him the humiliation," explained Fin, and with that, he took Melinda's arm and walked out the door.

The sound of the door closing woke up Munch and Huang at the same time. _Ohhhhh shit…_ was the first thing that passed through Huang's mind as the memories of the previous night rushed back to him. Munch had his own vomit all over his face, and, not bothering to feel shameful, made a b-line for the bathroom, where he hunched over the toilet and barfed over and over again. Casey had shifted from the couch, where the pool of barf still lay, to the coffee table, legs spread wide. Huang wrapped the blanket around himself like a toga and proceeded to try and find his clothes in the mass of red cups, spilled alcohol, and other people's clothing he managed to find his shirt on one of the chairs, his boxers stuffed inside a red cup, and his pants hanging on the ceiling fan. He quickly dressed and transferred the blanket onto Casey, who then woke up.

"What the hell?" she murmured, and when she saw Huang standing above her, she groaned.

"I am so sorry!" she told him, her hands clasped over her face. "I was so drunk and stupid; I made an ass out of myself."

"Casey, it's fine," Huang assured her, patting her arm. "We're not the ones who should be ashamed," he said, casting a glance towards her bedroom door.

"Why do you always have to sound like a shrink," asked Casey with a chuckle. She picked her shirt off the ground and slipped it over her head. She gave Huang a big hug, but the moment was ruined by the sound of Munch dry-heaving in the bathroom. They both laughed, and Munch said, "Go ahead and laugh, but it won't seem so funny when you're bent over the toilet!"

**The bedroom…**

Olivia wordlessly slipped on the clothes Casey had let her borrow in the master bathroom. Her mouth was a fine white line. She was furious: at Elliot, at Casey, but mostly at herself. How could she have let this happen? It was all her fault-she took the dare, she encouraged Elliot, and the most despicable of all: she had wanted it. Her cellphone rang, interrupting her train of thought.

"Benson."

"Olivia, I need you and Elliot to come in this morning, we just got a huge case," she heard the Captain's voice say.

"On my way," she replied.

Setting aside her anger, she went into the living room to Elliot.

"Captain needs us," she relayed in a monotone voice. Without waiting for a response, she walked out the door and got in the driver's seat of the car.

**Author's Note: What did you think? I know it's kinda short, but I'm not very good at long chapters. More Felinda is coming, and an exciting E/O twist! I said there wasn't gonna be much drama, and so I'm sorry if this was a little too much angst for those of you who aren't fans of dramatic stories, but then why would you watch Law and Order SVU? Anyways, there'll be a bit more drama, but nothing big, no Olivia is not going to be pregnant, that is just too cliché. This was meant to be just a fun, short story, so it'll probably be over in the next one or two chapters. After this, I'm going to start writing one with a lot more drama and action, like something that would actually happen on a real episode of SVU. Please review, and thanks to everyone who has added this to their story alerts and/or reviewed! You guys are the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU.**

**Author's note: Sorry it's been a week, I just couldn't really think of anything to write. Lame excuse, right? But I'm going to write a new fanfic that's much better than this one, more deep and emotional. Anyway, this is the last chapter, I hope you like it! It's been fun…..**

**In the Car:**

Olivia's knuckles were clenched white on the steering wheel, her face impassive. Elliot's face was in his hands, shaking his head. They both were at a loss for words.

_How could I?_ thought Olivia. _He's my partner, for God's sake! Not only could we lose our jobs, we could lose our friendship. Without Elliot, I have nothing. No one. Why did I take that stupid dare in the first place? How could Elliot let me do that, make a fool out of myself. Unless he wanted it too…..but no, that was ridiculous!_

Elliot broke the silence, "Olivia," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Liv…look, I am so sorry. I knew you were drunk, and I took advantage of you because I was selfish. I will never forgive myself for doing that to you. If you want to file charges, I understand, I'll leave my job so you can stay, I'm so sorry, what can I do to make it up-,"

Olivia interrupted him, "Wait, what? You think you raped me or something? Well, I guess technically, I was so drunk I couldn't consent, but trust me, I'm not pressing charges. Elliot, all I was worried about was that we couldn't be friends and that you would think I was such a drunken slut. I just want you to stay and be my partner."

Elliot replied, "Olivia, you are not a drunken slut, you never were. I thought you were mad because I took advantage of you."

Olivia laughed. "I was mad because I thought you wanted me to make a fool out of myself. Are you saying you wanted it too?"

"Wait," said Elliot, "you wanted it too?"

They both cracked up until another thought struck Olivia, and she groaned.

"What about the Captain?" she asked. "What are we going to say?"

"Absolutely nothing," replied Elliot. "It'll be our little secret." He grinned at her mischievously. They were at the precinct, and Olivia was about to get out of the car when Elliot stopped her.

"Hold on a sec, Liv," he said, "you forgot something." He put his lips on hers ad cupped his hands on her cheeks. At first, she was too surprised to do anything, but she eventually melted into him. When they were finished, Elliot said, "And yes, I am sober, just like I was last night." He got out of the car, leaving a stunned Olivia to think over what he had just said.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, tell me what you think, and please read my next fanfic, Flashback. I hope to have the first chapter up by Thanksgiving.**


End file.
